The Past
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: After a few years passed from a great fire, Storm, a monkey who gets a start as a police officar. Little did he know, he discovers the truth to his true life. Storm's story before Darkest Times. Extra story coming soon, Past Aftermath: Rebel of New Moon.
1. Prologue

Me: This a prologue of The Past. Its an OC story which is related to the series some of stories: What I have done, New life, Darkest times and Dawn of the Immortals. You guys can just call it the Dark age saga for all I care.

Specter: So what is this suppose to be? A spin off or just telling how it all started?

Me: * Opens journal* Its suppose to show Storm's side of the story during the same events and time during your little fiasco from What I have done and New life. Darkest times and Dawn of the Immortals were when you two meet each other and crap. This chapter only shows when he was born at the same timing as you, only different events. * sips tea* I probably say few months when you were being taken care by Natalie, I say!

Specter: BU...The OCs in here belong to Wolfgirl since its a OC story. So enjoy, I guess!

**

* * *

**

Prologue

_**

* * *

**_

The dark sky twinkled with stars as smoke covered the moon. Sounds of wood breaking was heard as sirens echoed the air." Put out the fire men! Hurry!" a fireman ordered as water was shot into the roaring flames. Two other members went into the fire as police cars came by. A man with blond hair in his twenties came out the car. He wore a turquoise uniform and hat with a cigar, narrowing his eyes at the apartment in fire." Men! Search the area and see if the suspects got away. I want to make sure he doesn't escape again!" he demanded as officers searched around the perimeter.

In the apartment...

**_A fireman burst through the door with two other ones behind. The room looked like someone robbed the place, but instead, two bodies were found lying. The first was a female monkey, buried by the pile of collapsed debris while the other, a male one, was sitting against the way as if he was forced. A deep wound was on his chest, the blood still running down on top of the dried layer." Take them out of the fire! I'll be checking to see if there anymore citizens up here," he said as they nodded and carried the bodies out of the room.  
The man explored the room when he heard someone yelling," HELP! SOMEONE!" and he turned to the room with a closed door. The man bursted through and sees a blue monkey in a red uniform that's burnt, a blue blanket in his arms. He pulled him out of the flames and guided him out of the apartment._**

**_Once they got out, the man in the suit came running up to him." General Satan! What happened?" he questioned as the monkey shook his head, his two bangs slightly moving." We got ambushed by that freak from before. I was out of the room that time and got trapped," he growled as the guy looks in the blue blanket, revealing a baby monkey with black hair and amber eyes that's shivering._**

**_" So..uh...this is Kenage's son? What are you gonna do with him?" he asked as Satan looks at the covered body being put in the ambulance, a serious expression appeared to keep tears to show." Take care of him...I owe him a favor, Chuck.." he muttered and walks away from the man. Chuck looks down to see a picture burned on the edges lying on the concrete and picks it up. Staring at the burnt object, he turned it to see something written. He folded it and places it inside his pocket, gets back in the car and drives back to headquarters. He wonders what holds for the future with the two suspects still out in the dark...waiting to finish the job._**

* * *

Specter: So wait a minute! While I'm a baby with Natalie watching me, this is what happened to him? No wonder Storm sucks...

Storm: * whimpers and walks out of the room*

Me: =O YOU BASTARD! You hurt his feelings! No wonder I made you suffer through out the dark age saga! * follows Storm*

Specter:=(...Review and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Me: This is several years later I guess, taking place during What have I done. OCs belong to me so...yeah.

Specter: * shakes a fist* When I feeling guilty, he had a happy life on here! I hate you! * throws soda and runs out the room, crying*

Me: T_T...such a drama queen...king. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: You got busted!**

_**

* * *

**_

The smell of coffee came to the blue monkey, reading his newspaper. He wore a red uniform and has blue short hair with two bangs, his amber eyes observing the headlines. He took a sip and glance at the hallway once in a while till he folded his paper to the table." Storm! I told you five times to get down here to eat! We have to go somewhere today and I don't want the chief to start breathing down my neck for being late," he called, but there was no response. Satan sighed and stood up to walk into a room. The room was painted blue with some posters and one desk. The blanket on the green bed was on the window edge as if someone used it as rope.

_**" Well son of a bitch. He's at it again," he sighed, looking out the window before walking back out the house.**_

Somewhere...

**_A group of gangsters with bikes were gathering around a narrow ally of the small park. Hiding behind tree branches was a black haired monkey wearing a brown coat, white shirt and blue jeans. His shoes were brown with red and green markings and his eyes were in a bright amber color, looking at the gang through binoculars. He puts it away in his coat and takes out a fling-shot and an egg._**

**_" Aiming at ugly number one...ready..." he muttered with a smirk, waiting for the leader to get few feet away from the group.  
"FIRE!" he said as his finer lets go of the band, the egg was sent flying at the plump guy straight in the face. His face redden and wipes the yolk off his face." Alright, who threw this egg at me!" he yelled with steam blowing from his nostrils. The monkey starts laughing, but when he tried getting up, his right foot caught his coat and fell off. A branch caught the collar of his coat, leaving him visible and trapped for the bikers to come up towards him." Let's show this punk not mess with us," one guy growled as they start beating him up at his position. _**

**_" Hold it right there, men!" a voice called out calmly as the guys turned to see Satan standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand." If I were you, I would leave if you suggest getting your butt kicked by a soldier.." he muttered, taking another sip as the leader walks up to him, a stern look glaring down at the monkey." I'm so scared! What are you gonna do about it, tough guy?" he snickered as monkey threw his cup in the air, grasping at the man's hand and throwing the huge guy all the way to a fountain. Satan his mug with one hand with the brown liquid dropped inside._**

**_Not a single drop missed._**

**_" Anymore who wants to be with ogre over there, waltzing with the swans?" he asked in a cool expression as the guys left, too afraid to take him. Satan kicks the tree and dropped the monkey to his feet." You have to start a crowd, Storm. You realize how long I waited for you to come and you're here getting your ass kicked by gangsters," he said in a stern voice as Storm got up, rubbing the bruise on his cheek." They had it coming to them, you know..." he growled as the two walks off, leaving the unconscious dude in the fountain._**

**_Few minutes and they were heading to the center of the city which was unusual for Storm to enter. Satan, his father, would only walk with him to the south parts of the town, but this time...they were heading north." So...where are we going again?" he asked, looking at the different apartments and stores." You'll see when we get there..." his father muttered, throwing his cup at a nearby trashcan, not missing the ring.  
Storm looks at his side and sees some kids at yard, giving looks at the monkey." Looks like Stormy got busted for trying to throw eggs at a gangster!" mocked a teenage boy with straight hair in a British clothing._**

**_" Yeah! He thinks he could try being a super hero, but he's a zero!" a girl with blond hair, wearing a Gothic look. Storm gave a raspberry at them which in return, had an egg thrown at his face." Losers..." he muttered, wiping off the yolk as Satan glanced at him with rolling eyes. They went to a stop by a abandoned burned apartment, Storm heard that was it caught on fire by some lighting storm." Are we lost or are we here, dad?" he asked, but didn't got a response. The black monkey turned to see Satan staring at the apartment in some trance like as if he was scared of something." Hello? Why are you looking at some old building burned to crisp?" he asked again as Satan looked back at him with a furious look." Don't insult him...oh. Its nothing...we're here cause your destination is over there," he said, calming down and pointed behind him. _**

**_Storm looks to see a headquarters of something. A police department that's twelve floors when he counted the rows of windows. They walked inside, Storm was amazed to see a bunch of people working on computers and other things, but kept it to himself. Then a man wearing a turquoise suit came up to them, a feeling dropped down at Storm's stomach of nervousness. Something was up and he didn't know why they are here.  
" Greetings, general Satan. So what brings you and you're son here today?" he asked as the monkey narrowed his eyes, his expression harden." I'm here to sign Storm up in the police department as spy agent, Chuck..." he answered as Storm and Chuck had surprised looks._**

**_" WHAT?" they exclaimed at the same time. What is Satan thinking? What's the purpose of Storm's sign up? Find out next time!_**

* * *

Me: Short, but priceless. You guys thought he signed up himself, but you were wrong! No I'm not obsessed with eggs and those two kids were the opposites of Spike and Helga if you didn't notice.

Specter: * comes back in the room with beer* I...hate...you and my mom! *drinks beer and throws it at the wall, thinking it was a trash can*

Me: O_O...OK. Review and see ya next time when this monkey stops...humping that cactus! Hey! Get away from there! ( See ya!)


	3. Chapter 2

Me:* wipes hands* After our little " humping" accident, just to let you guys know that something is going on here in this chapter. OCs belong to me since I made them. Except Specter who belongs to Sony since he's on this monitoring spot.

Specter: * pukes in trash can* uh...I don't feel so hot...enjoy...O_O * pukes again on my lap*

Me: T_T...Someday...I will kill you and you better not puke on this Shadow plush!

Specter:...*pukes on the plush and gets beaten up*

**Chapter 2: Tour and first assignment...don't call me rookie!**

**_

* * *

_**

" You heard me, Storm. I'm signing you up so you better listen to Chuck," Satan said, writing out a form as the black monkey glared at Chuck, who was returning it back." Why are you doing this to me? Is it what I get from this morning with those freaks at the park!" he asked as Satan gave the form to Chuck and heads out to the entrance." Its called making a living!" he replied as Storm stood there, him and Chuck left in the room. Everyone else was ignoring the scene and continuing their business." Well then. Let's find you an office and I know where I think you should be," he said, walks to an elevator and the black monkey followed in silence. Chuck pressed the number eleven floor button and they entered the elevator.

**_" So...is being a agent...simple?" Storm broke the silence as the man sighed, scratching his right side of the head." If you do it right, then it will. If you slack, you suck at it..." he replied bitterly as Storm crossed his arms." Are you an agent or something?" he questioned as the elevator stopped and they walked to stop at a room." I'm in charge of headquarters...in others, the boss!" he replied as he opened the door to show a large window was large and two metal drawers with a bulletin board and a desk with a lamp. On the other end of the room was a cabinet, few chairs and a green mat." This is your office, number 11, room 7. You can decorate tomorrow since its a long time since I came here after..." he paused in the same trance, gazing at the apartment in the fire long ago.  
A loud thud was heard and they turned to see a yellow haired female monkey. She had blond hair with a ponytail and wore a blue maid dress with black shoes._**

**_" Alright! Who's the wise guy to drop tea stains on the wall?" she growled as Storm whistled, not looking." You're trouble maker is this new recruit. Storm, meet Cathy, the maid of this department. Cathy, meet Storm, son of general Satan," he introduced as Cathy was about to yell when she stopped. What stood in front of her was the most handsomest monkey she seen, her heart racing and her knees felt like jelly. Chuck noticed her flushed cheeks and face palm himself when he saw that Storm looked dumbfounded to notice it." Why are you're cheeks red?" Storm asked as Cathy felt embarrassed._**

**_" W-well...you have long hair so its something I don't see much...its weird," she replied without thinking her words, Storm giving a glare." Oh...how nice of you to say that..." he growled as the man walks out of the room." I'll come back later to check on you, rookie!" he shouted as the black monkey felt even more offended then the hair insult.  
" Don't call me rookie!" he snarled and walks to his desk to see if the lamp works. Cathy just stood there, watching him observing the drawers and cabniets of the office." So you're name is Storm, right?"_**

**_" Yeah. Its probably because of my powers..."_**

**_" And that would be?"_**

**_" Create electricity with my hands," the monkey said, demonstrating a spark of electricity at the palm of his hand. The maid jumped in surprise, but calmed down when the power disappear and Storm returns to his exploring." Okay...so, do you have anyone in mind by any chance?" she asked as Storm gave a confused look." Um...by what do you mean by that?" he asked as Cathy looked at the view, flushing." N-never mind...forget what I said," she replied as Chuck came back with a file." Alright, rookie. This is your first demo so it should be easy for you," he said and laid it on the desk. Storm muttered something and checks it, not noticing Chuck leave with Cathy._**

**_" This seems too easy so I'll be flying by real fast!* he thought to himself with a grin, walks out the room after he made a same note of the room's location._**

Few hours later...

**_" Oh. I take back what I thought earlier cause this sucks!" he growled as he stood at the park, the one where he got into a fight. Nothing didn't seem suspicious to Storm expect the biker gang from before. They were in a circle, probably doing something so he sneaked by a tree to hear their conversation." Alright, guys. Tomorrow, we'll find that punk and show her not to mess with us!" the leader from before who got his ass whopped by Satan. The monkey snickered when he noticed a large bruise under his eye, making him even uglier then usual._**

**_" Yes, sir!" they said and they rode off in their motor bikes. Storm lets out a sigh and walks back to the headquarters, feeling troubled that he didn't follow them.* Just...what do they mean by showing 'her' up? Is someone else messing their trail?* he thought, looking back, but turned his back." Bah. Doesn't matter to me anyways!" he huffed as the monkey continues to return back to base._**

**_What were those thugs up to? Will Storm ever try figuring it out? Find out next time!_**

* * *

Me: I had the weirdest day with the printer. I printing a document and what came out along with it was chapter 8 of darkest times and an old fic file I wanted to post up, but I cancelled it. Old memories...good times...

Specter:* Has a broken arm and leg* You hadn't beaten me up lately since after the last chance theory!

Me:...I'MA FIRING MY LASER! * Blasts the the daylights out of him* Review and see ya next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: We'll continue where we left off and this part shows that Storm's visions also are caused by errors like Saru. One day passed with is today. OCs belong to me and enjoy!

Specter:* a pile of ash*...

Me: O3O...maybe I shouldn't have done that laser move in the first place...T.T

**Chapter 3: The girl from my dream**

_**

* * *

**_

It was a rainy week after Storm's first mission. Chuck was surprised he made quick progress, but Storm left out the part with the bikers in his first mission to himself. The monkey began tossing and turning on his bed, strange things happening in his sleep.

In his dreams...

**_Storm was standing there, seeing a female monkey being beaten to a pulp by some guys. The vision changes to her entering his office and the entire thing blurs in his eye sight. A mysterious monkey with a robotic eye, cover by the shadows stood in the fire, Storm tries moving as he got closer with a knife in his hands. He throws it and everything went red and black all over._**

In reality...

**_" AAAHHHH!" Storm screamed, sweat coming from his fore head and his black fur feeling warm and damp from it. Satan came in with a surprised look on his face." Are you alright, Storm? You scream louder then the time the general caught me playing golf using the shotgun," he asked worried as the monkey shook his head, getting out of bed to look for his usual clothes." Nothing. I just had a nightmare, that's all..." he replied sullen, putting on his blue pants and white shirt." Alright then. I'll be heading to camp since I got to do push ups with a stone on my back after your little fiasco yesterday..." he said and walks out of the room. Storm gets out with his coat on and fixing his necktie, rushing out the house to headquarters._**

At the department...

**_Storm enters his office, leaving a trail of wet footsteps, starting from entrance to his desk. Cathy, who often watches him occasionally when she cleaning in his office, was surprised to see him fold the umbrella and managed to fit the whole thing through a pocket in his brown coat." How can you fit an entire umbrella in that small pocket?" she asked, wiping the floor of his mess.  
" Satan gave the coat to me since I was eleven so I wore it for a long time that I figured out that this thing is bottomless," he replied, pointing at the pocket. The monkey tilted her head, looking at the pocket at the word, bottomless." So you're saying that the umbrella isn't the only thing you keep in there?" she questioned as the black monkey nodded, writing down notes of his dream._**

**_" That's right. Name something for me and I'll take it out,"_**

**_" Okay then. Take out an aid kit!" she asked and the monkey pulled out a white box with a red cross on it._**

**_" Err...motor oil?" she asked as he took out a gallon out the pocket, which Cathy freaked out." Why the hell are you carrying motor oil when you don't even own a car!" she shouted as Storm patted it." Oh, this is just plain water in a clean motor oil container. This right here from my other pocket actually contains the oil," he said, pulling out another motor oil container._**

**_Cathy's eye twitched." You have another bottomless pocket? What's next, your pockets on your pants!" she exclaimed as Storm puts them back with a frown." Gosh...no need to be harsh..." he muttered when Chuck came in to see him put the motor oil in his pocket." I do not want to about that. Anyways, you got a patrol job on the east of town. There's been reports of fights going on and you're the type that seems to like crashing parties," he said as Storm gave smirk." You've got the right guy in charge of that!" the monkey said heroically and dashes out the door, paper flying in the air. Chuck fixed his hat and sees the paper, hoping that Storm wasn't doodling a picture of him being fat again. He was surprised that it was written, but got interested by the notes. When he read silently about the monkey with the eye, the man stiffen and read them over again._**

**_" Dear lord...Satan needs to know about this..." he whispered, his voice shaking as Cathy looked up at him." What is it?"_**

**_" I'm not sure, but if this is correct after today...Storm...that guy..." he muttered and walks out the room, leaving Cathy in confusion yet scared._**

With Storm...

**_The black monkey walks in the southern parts of town, the deepest he been. It sadden Storm to see horrible conditions of the folks since it was rural. Storm kept his distance as he soon noticed people hiding from him as if he was gonna rob them." Talk about a welcome. No wonder Chuck doesn't want other guys here cause he wants to test me in a no-rule circus," he paused to see the biker gang crowding around someone, beating the tar of the person.  
Storm ran to the group and shot a ball of electricity at the wall, exploding near the gang. The men spread a bit to turn their attention at him. In the center was a female monkey with purple fur. She wore a purple long-sleeved shirt with a red heart on it and blue jeans. She had a red hair clip on the right side of her hair and has luminous pink eyes.  
Storm's eyes widen when he saw her." That girl...she's real?" he whispered as the leader came up with a grin." Well if it isn't the punk who had his daddy rescuing him!" he sneered as that offended the monkey._**

**_The monkey was on her knees, blood dripping from her mouth and looked up to see Storm standing there." Leave her alone, ugly man. I'm an agent and I don't recall beating people to pulps as a law, you know..." he replied with his arms crossed. The guy came up to the black monkey with the other members coming from behind. He cracked his knuckles with a grin." Agent, eh? You think you're tough enough because you got a job, midget..." he mocked as Storm gave a growl." You'll regret saying to me..."_**

**_" Oh yeah? Watcha gonna do about, mi-UGH!" he gagged as the monkey punched him in the stomach, knocking him out in one hit. The gang members surrounded the monkey and he gave a smirk." This is going to be fun! Bring it!" he said in a taunting tone and the first member came at him, about to to deliver a knuckle sandwich. Storm to a step aside and did a round kick, sending the guy colliding to another. Some gangster was coming behind Storm till he kicked the guy real hard in the bricks. The last two members were chickens and ran off screaming._**

**_Storm gave a grunt." Assholes...never gonna have a life," he muttered, watching the rest groaning and limped out the area. The leader went last and glared at the black monkey giving a grin." You're gonna get it, you hear? Next time, you won't be alive once 'he' hears about it!" he growled and runs off, Storm froze on sentence." Wait! Who the heck is 'he'!" he asked, but the leader disappeared.  
The monkey sighed and looked at the purple monkey, who got ready to defend herself. From her actions, Storm could see that she doesn't seem to trust anyone very often, even in a place like this." Are you alright? I know you probably don't trust me, but I'm here to help you," he reasoned as she calmed down, giving that same anxious look." I can tell from that since that fight was kinda cool.." she replied shyly as Storm held in his pride. _**

**_He didn't want to act stupid in front of someone he met before. Yet the dream didn't count as a meet since it involved other things that might happen." My name is Crystal, what's yours cause I never usual see a agent roaming around this dump," she asked suspiciously as the black monkey brushed dust of his coat." My name is Storm and I was sent here to investigate patrol here since a bunch of fights are going on here. I'm not to brag, but I like this mission cause I usually bust into these types of fighting for fun," he snickered as Crystal rolled her eyes.  
" Explains why you looked hyped up when you kicked that guy in the nuts," she muttered as Storm helps the monkey up." Well it was payback last week."_**

**_" And he said your'daddy' had to save you. Was that part of last week?" she snickered as Storm turns away with his arms crossed." I could have handle them myself if it weren't for that tree branch.." he whispered, hearing a motor coming by. He spotted a police car and turned to see Crystal, who hid at a narrow ally from the vechile. Crystal watched Chuck coming out the car and went up to Storm." Uh...Chuck...why aren't you back at headquarters?" Storm asked nervously since he never usually see him out of HQ." Just checking. Any fights or something happen?" he asked bitterly as Storm glanced back at Crystal, who was watching the scene." Some gangsters were beating up Crystal over there," the monkey reported anxiously, the purple monkey walks out from the shadows. Chuck looked surprised, but relaxed with a unreadable expression." Anything else besides that?" he asked nervously as Crystal crossed her arms._**

**_" I'll be leaving since I can take care of myself so see ya!" she said and dashes into the shadows of the ally. Storm sighed and gets in the car with Chuck. Two hours of silence when the headquaters was seen, Storm broke it with another sigh." Chuck...something seems bothering me..." he paused to see the man tighten his grip on the wheel._**

**_" And that is..."_**

**_" I had a dream last night...perhaps the last few days. It showed that girl I saved today and some guy with a robot eye..." he stopped and went blank. Chuck parked at the parking lot and glanced at the glass reflecting at the back. Storm sat there, staring in space with dull eyes for few seconds and snapped out the trance." There it is again..." he muttered as Chuck looked back at him." For heavens sakes, Storm! Explain the whole thing cause you only giving tiny fragments!" he demanded as the black monkey crossed his arms. Storm explains about the dream and the blond man stiffen when he ended it with the fire and the robot eye. They got of the car and of course, Storm walks home since it's sunset._**

Few hours later...

**_* Just...what caused Chuck to get so worked up about the dream...* Storm thought, seeing Satan arrive from his window. What was unsual for him to see that his father sharply turned and shot a bullet in the air, his fur bristling. He glances around to see if the neighbors noticed, but it was as if no one didn't notice. Storm watches the neighbors hid inside their houses as if something was coming. Storm went back to his room, feeling uncomfortable about today's unusual events. Storm later went to ask Satan about his dreams. Satan got angry when he heard the same part that freaked Chuck out and threaten him to go back to his room. Here he is, laying on his bed staring at the ceiling." First that girl appears and now everyone is getting pissed off at me for telling about my dream! What fuck is going on?" he questioned himself, but got a loud thunder clasp in response._**

**_The monkey turned to the window, staring at the night sky.* What is it that everyone is keeping from me?* he wondered, slowly going to slumber and later snoring...along with falling off the bed to hit his head._**

Meanwhile...

**_The leader walks in an ally with his gang, entering an abandon hideout. Sitting on a throne was a monkey, but shadows covered his body expect his robot eye. Next to him was a green haired monkey, but he, too, was covered by the shadows." What purpose brought you back here after your 'general' problem?" the monkey on the chair hissed as the leader looked down." Well...we were gonna get rid of that girl you said till that Storm guy came..." he paused to gulp, but didn't continue from the glares being cast on him." The person who beat you...Storm. Is he the same one you beat up that was raised by Satan?" he asked and the gang nodded." I knew it! I told you we should've gotten rid that sacredly cat cause he had 'his' son while we killed the others!" the green one growled as the monkey signaled the gang to leave._**

**_" Patience, brother. I want to see how strong Storm is like his father. I'll let you toy with him when the time arrives," he whispered as the sibling smirked, stalks off. The monkey was left alone, staring at the moon shining upon him." Satan...a fool to think he could protect Storm from me. I don't know what'sin that wimp's brain to keep the truth from Kenage's son. Sooner or later, he'll have to know what happen to that stubborn bastard and he'll soon fall with him," he growled as clouds cover the moon, shadows covering him once more._**

**_Who are these mysterious monkeys and what connection do they have with Storm? Will Storm seek out about his dreams or the truth? Find out next time!_**

* * *

Me: Getting interest yet? Specter's back and I'll put this egg in his hair. * puts egg in his spiky hair*

Specter:T_T...* takes hold of egg* What's that for?

Me: Wait for it...its hatching. * Coming out the egg was a Minccino*

Minccino: Mama~! * hugs Specter and climbs in his spiky hair*

Specter: WTH is that! Get it out of my hair!

Me: Its a Pokemon in my Black version that's so cute. I had a dream that it came out you're hair...cute yet stalkish

Specter: That's why you gave me that mouse to live in my hair!

Me: That and you were wearing a bunny maid costume so put this on or DIE! * shows maid bunny suit*

Specter:...I hate myself...Review and see you next time...

Minccino:O3O...* chews on his helmet*

Specter: T_T...give me the suit and get this crap over with...

Me: You mean 4 EVA!

Specter:FFFFFF-


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Here is chapter 4 and hope you enjoy! OCs belong to me and Specter belongs to Sony. Minccino belongs to Nintendo since she is a Pokemon so Dur!

Specter: *wearing a bunny maid suit* O_O It's a girl? And I don't like suit! * looks at his chest* Isn't these parts suppose to cover women's b-

Minccino: WAHHH!

Specter: * takes hold of it* What does it want?

Me: Its hungry...feed it.

Specter: Okay...so how you feed babies?

Me: O_O there's a formula...the other way is...

Specter: Is what?

Me: * whispers in ear*

Specter: O_O...I thought...no...oh no. I'm not feeding her that way! give me the formula!

Me: Sure! * holds out a box, but there was nothing in it* O_e okay...you're on your own so good luck with the feeding! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Could anything possibly get worse?**

_**

* * *

**_

Storm wakes up earlier then Satan since he wasn't feeling tired after the dream returned. The sun was rising slow in the mornings as the black monkey walks to HQ. When he got through the entrance, he sees Chuck and few officers come in and were surprised that the monkey got here before them." Storm! How did you get in here so fast?" the blond man asked as Storm looked at the door with a dull look." you guys left the door unlocked. I'll be in my office drowning myself if you have a mission ready for me," he groaned and leaves to the Elevator, Chuck glaring at one the officers.

_**Storm walks in the room, going to the sink and turns on the water to fill up a bucket. He dipped his head in the water and Cathy came in to see the monkey drowning himself." STORM!" she shrieked and pulls his head out of the bucket, coughing." what the heck were you doing?" she demanded as storm glared at her." What does it look like? I was drowning myself so I could get rid of the stupid dreams!" he snapped and tries dunking his head back in, but Cathy had gripped tightly on his long hair. The monkey shakes her grip and walks out the room to relax his mind. He didn't want to go suicidal so he went to see what Chuck was doing.**_

_**The monkey takes a turn to see that surprised himself. Crystal was writing on a clipboard and waves at him." How did you-"**_

_**" Followed your boss's car here and I thought about it so I'm signing up!" she answered and return back to her clip board. Storm looks at Chuck, who raised an eye brow at the black monkey." She seems to look up on you so you're responsible for her actions," he muttered as Storm's jaw dropped." But...I just known her since yesterday!"**_

_**" Don't care. Its your fault she followed me yesterday so it comes back biting at you, understood?" he said as Storm groaned." Yes sir..." he replied bitterly has Crystal gave back the form." Just show Crystal around the department and when you're done, I have a mission for today," the man said as Storm signaled the purple monkey to get the tour over with.**_

Few minutes later...

**_" And this is my office and over there is Cathy, the maid of this department," he explained as Cathy looks to see Crystal waving at her. The yellow monkey waved back, feeling suspicious." Hello...where did she come from?" she asked as Storm gave a embarrassed look." I saved her yesterday and she followed Chuck here...she's a new recruit..." Storm explained, but his sentence was puzzling and decides to shut up.  
" I see. So Chuck was telling the truth..." a familiar voice made Storm jump and he turns to see Satan sitting by Cathy." Dad! I...didn't see you there...er.." he stopped to realize that he wasn't sure why Satan was here." Why are you here cause aren't you suppose to be with the chief?" he asked as the blue monkey brushed off dirt on his red uniform." I blew up the camp with a grenade, so I'm suspended for four days. So I'll be here to watch your progress for now," he said as Crystal elbowed Storm." So that's your dad...he saved you ass from the creeps from yesterday?" she muttered as Satan overheard it." Storm...I thought I said leave them alone-"_**

**_" But I showed them up! They were beating her up, IS THAT SOMETHING A HERO WOULD DO? SAVE SOMEONE?" he snapped harshly as the room fell silent. Satan gave a calm look at him." It is...just drop the rant cause Chuck says you need to patrol back at the place where Crystal came from," he said as Storm groaned and walks out of the room with Crystal following behind him, filled with curiosity." Crystal makes a nice apprentice for Storm, don't ya think, Cathy...Cathy?" Satan asked and looks at the maid. The yellow monkey kept glaring at the doorway and the general yelped when Cathy snapped her broom with one hand._**

Back at the place...

**_Storm and Crystal were standing there at an ally, watching the place with nervous people." Why do they look at me like a threat? I'm just standing here..." the monkey asked as the purple monkey sighed." They never see people from the north like you since the city separated from each other. Seeing you just made them feel nervous," she explained as Storm could see why the people look desperate and upset. The black monkey spots a shadow moving to the north, out the city. The black monkey makes a follow and Crystal ran after him." Where are you going? Chuck said..."_**

**_" It'll have to wait cause something sneaky is heading up north!" he excused the mission as they ran for hours after the mysterious person. The black monkey makes a stop when he loses him at an ally. A note was left on the ground, Storm picks it up." Your past will be cleared here? How does this apartment explain everything?" the monkey muttered and looks at the apartment, still standing in ruins. Crystal came by and looks at it as well." What's this?" she asked about the apartment as Storm kept his amber gaze on it." Long ago, a fire was caused and most of the people died from it due to a murder that the police are still after. I feel bad for them, but at least I wasn't in it,"_**

**_" Oh really? Are you sure you know about that?" a voice replied as both monkeys froze, their hair standing on edge. They turn to see on a house next to the old thing was a green haired monkey wearing a gray jacket, camouflage pants and black boots. The monkey pressed the nose of his sunglasses and snickered," Do you really know about that, Storm?" as Storm gave a stun look." How do know about me? And what do you mean my past will be cleared here?" he demanded as the monkey grinned, pulling down the glove on his right hand.  
" You'll figure it out if you explore this place, if you're that desperate to know what everyone is keeping from you," he replied and disappears from a bright flash. Storm stared at the apartment, his mind already making a mile." This day just gets worse by the second," he muttered as Crystal glances around." Yeah. Who the heck is that creep? Most of all, how does he know about you?" she said anxiously as the two walk back to headquarters._**

**_Soon as Storm came to his office, Satan and Chuck were there, but they didn't look happy or mad." Storm...we need to talk," Satan asked as the black monkey rolled his eyes." If it has to do of me ditching my mission after some freak or placed a mouse trap on Chuck's chair, I'm sorry!" he apologized as the blond man shook his head." Despite the fact you put it on the wrong chair, that's not the point, kiddo. We need to discuss something that me and your father are gonna try and put it in a nice way," he said bitterly as Storm felt the world spinning fast._**

**_What is Satan going to tell Storm? Who was that monkey and what does he know that Storm doesn't? Find out next time!_**

* * *

Me:This is going to get more dramatic and yes, Storm tried getting back at chuck for calling him rookie! XD

Specter:*returns with red eyes, holding Minccino, who's asleep* O_o I'm...never doing this...again...*passes out*

Me:*sweatdrop* Okay...so hope this saisfy the readers and see you next chapter! Bye!


	6. Chapter 5

Me: We're back for more answers for our fills. OCs belong to me. Specter belongs to Sony and Minccino belongs to Nintendo!

Specter:*still wearing bunny suit* I hate this suit and you!

Me: O-o say...where's Minccino? * sees the Pokemon walking on a rope with hungry tiger below*

Specter: O_O MY BABY! * runs to beat up the tiger*

Me:*sweat drop* I think the mother instincts got to him...now enjoy the story!

**Chapter 5: I trusted you...**

* * *

Storm sat on a chair facing Satan, Crystal and Chuck standing by opposite sides." To start this off..." Satan tries putting in words to make it understandable," Storm...I'm not your father," the blue monkey said as the black monkey had a shock look, but chuckled a bit.  
" You're joking...right?" he said nervously, but from reading the expression, he was serious and that made Storm feel dizzy." I know it's hard to believe it, but I was only doing it to keep you're father's promise long ago," he replied, the words were hard to get out at his 'son'. Storm sat there, listening calmly as everything began changing. Not today, not now, but his kept his gaze on them, not saying anything while Crystal looked bored." The apartment that was burned...the truth behind it's cause involved you and you real parents...your father, my friend. It all started when..."

_( Flashback)_

_The brown monkey takes a cover from a blow from the enemy's laser attack behind a metal object." Come out, Kenage! You and you're chicken friend can run, but can't hide!" a dark voice growled as Satan was trembling, glancing around." Dude...he means it. Let's just call it a day and go ba-!"_

_" Nope. We're doing some worthy for once and I'm not backing down! So you're with me or not, Satan!" Kenage hissed and runs out at the enemy. Satan peeked to see his friend charging to the bad guy." Must he always be right?" he asked himself and follows the monkey to continue their coordinates. Kenage makes a side step from the laser, runs up a wall and sends a kick on the green monkey. The monkey dodges, a indigo haired monkey with a robot eye. He wore a similar suit like the green, holding an arrow and bow._

_" Farewell, Kenage!" he snickered and lets go of the arrow, the brown monkey froze his tracks and turns. The arrow made a cut on the monkey's left eye and the monkey falls to the ground, screaming in pain. The enemy was about to stab when Satan shoots his arm and the two escaped. The blue monkey rushed to his friend's side, bleeding from his eye. Satan watched the monkeys escape and wants to stop them, but with a soldier down, he knows that its a risk to let them go._

_Few hours..._

_Kenage wakes up, sits up on his bed. He rubs his head, only to see with his right eye since the other, he sees darkness. By his side was Satan and the general, who doesn't look very cool. The brown monkey grinned clumsy, brushing the purple bang off his forehead." Chief! I know that I failed and you probably won't let me get out to find 'him' again..." he chuckled to keep things bright. The man shifted his his green cap and blew smoke from his cigeratte." Yes on both statements since we lost their track. Right now, you need to stay home for couple of weeks for now," the man with gray hair said as both monkeys looked at each other with surprise."Er...why is that, general? Is it that you're suspending me for throwing toilet paper at your mom's house on her death?" Kenage asked as the general crossed his arms, the cigarette in his fingers."You-That's not the point, Kenage! Don't you remember about your son?" he said as the monkey tilted his head._

_"The one that was born two weeks ago? The day when you learned Suki was in labor during that raid at the enemy's headquarters and you had to stay with her since you got...well, persistent about bringing her along wasn't a bad idea. Which I think backfired..." Satan explained as the blank face went to confusion." I'm not stupid, you know. Wasn't my fault, we couldn't handle liking each other and went crazy. How was i suppose to know that she got pregant?" he said proudly as both face palmed themselves."Satan will help you back to your apartment. In the meantime, I think you and Suki should start caring for your son for a while," he said and realized that the two left without hearing his directions.*Those two...I can never understand them...*_

_Few hours of quick runs, the two reached to the fifth floor of the apartment, the door written 254. Kenage knocks on the door and comes out was a female monkey with long black hair and fur. Her eyes were blue and she wore a yellow dress and brown shoes. Before the monkey could say anything, she hugged him and sobbing." I missed you so much, Kenage!" she cried as the brown monkey hugged, even though he couldn't breathe and his blue friend just stood there.  
" Missed you, too, Suki...can you let go? I already had enough pain with my eye and I don't want...my ribs broken..." he gasped as the monkey lets go embrassed." I'm sorry! It's just that you were gone for a week, i thought you got shot or you and Satan trying to play tennis with the grenade launchers again," she said shyly as the blue monkey rolled his eyes." We have, but with heat-seeking missiles instead. Kenage would have been a goner if he hadn't learned about that ground technique," he said with his hand behind his head as Suki allows them inside the living room. Kenage looks around and see a small baby monkey with black fur sleeping on a sofa with a blue blanket, sucking its thumb and purring. Kenjen sat by his son, rubbing his head which woke him up and makes babbling sounds. The monkey smiled as Satan picks him up and the baby was playing with his badge."Satan, would you take Storm to his crib cause I need to talk alone with Kenage..." Suki called from another room as Satan looked anxiously at his friend before leaving the room._

_The blue monkey stayed in the room, watching the infant looking at it's blue blanket and playing with it.*What could she want to talk about? Oh well, at least-!* his thoughts were interuppted by a loud crash and a scream."What was that?" he whispered and runs to smell smoke. he stood at the doorway to see Kenage slammed against the wall by the neck by the green monkey. On the ground, Suki lyed there motionless with a monkey with a robot eye, his foot on her back. Satan stared down at the blood and at Kenage, who was furiously trying to break free. The monkey in green stared at the shivering blue solider and was about to shoot when the other one gave a glare and lower his gun. Satan tried to help, but caught a glance from Kenage. From his raging gaze, it was telling him to keep Storm safe so he walked off and shut the door, ready for the burning infernos to burst in..._

_(End of flashback)_

**_Satan stared at Storm, who had a disbelief expression on his face." I only kept this just to keep you safe...your father would have agreed with me if he is here..."_**

**_" But he isn't! I...I looked up to you and now, I learned that you lied to me! I trusted you and..." Storm growled, trying to keep his temper under control as the blue monkey remained calm." calm down, Storm. Look, I'm sorry, but your father didn't want me to tell you this, but seems after yesterday's incident, I had no choice to tell you. I was hoping you could take this, but it isn't easy..." he replied as the black monkey glares at him with hate." Now, you tell me what happened to my real parents! i...I HATE YOU!" the monkey snarled and runs out of the room. Crystal was about to go after him, but Chuck grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. They looked back at Satan, who said nothing and looks away. Cathy came in with a worried expression, the broom in her hand." I want to know what happen..." she asked as Chuck tilted his hat._**

**_*This is gonna be a long day...*_**

* * *

Me: Sorry for the long wait, dealing with problems and couldn't help, but make another story...if you guys want it or not. Just asking...

Specter:8comes back, has cuts and Minccino hugging him* No one messes with my little sunshine...*faints*

Me:*sweatdrop* Do you guys also want this monkey to keep his maid costume? Review and see ya next time!


	7. Chapter 6

Me: I haven't been working so I'm gonna try find a way to stop doodling and finish this story!

Specter:So you finally got busy, right? What about the other stories?

Me:I'm working on it! Need to get things going smoothy beforte the climax! OCs in this story belong to me. Specter here doesn't, he belongs to Sony.

Specter:Enjoy this late update!

**Chapter 6:The dangerous "Storm" is stirring**

* * *

_**"Storm! Where are you?" Cathy called around, but the black monkey she adores doesn't appear. It's already night and the streets are empty after Storm's reaction to Satan's explanation slapped him across the face."It's no use, Cathy. We're never gonna find him..." Crystal growled as the yellow monkey glared at her, wanting to take out her broom to smash it at her face. Satan stared down at himself." It's my fault...I...I shouldn't have told him, to think he was ready to handle it,but it backfired..." he muttered upset as Chuck lights up a cigarette.  
"No it's not, general. You did the right thing. It's just that Storm needs time to let it sink in, I mean, he's just a rookie..." he said, blowing smoke as Cathy threw her glare from Crystal to Chuck. How dare they turn down Storm like that? Storm maybe dramatic, perhaps a drama king at some point, but deep down, Cathy knows Storm is more then that. **_

_**The group splits up, leaving Cathy alone in disbelief." I know you're out there, Storm...I just want to help..."**_

With Storm...

_**The monkey was running, looking down with his eyes shut tight and tears falling on the concrete street.* I trusted him...and he lied! Everything was a lie!* he screamed in his mind, making a pause at the apartment in ruins." I'm going to find out myself!" he muttered bitterly and walks in the creaking insides. The smell of burnt wood was faint and carefully stepping his way upstairs. After reaching to the room number he remembered from Satan's story, he opened the door, making a creaking sound that caused him to flinch. The room was empty, sheets covering some belongings they couldn't take out due to the the fear of the collapsing of the buliding's condition. **_

_**The monkey explores the abandoned place, from living room to bed room. Storm then came into a room with a sheet covering something and he removed it to find a crib, the only object not burned or torn up.**_

_**Boom...**_

_**Storm stared down at it, thoughts racing through his mind. Dripping was heard from the drops of rain gently pelting down through cracks.**_

_**Boom...BOOM!**_

_**Storm stared through the window, lightning flashed and sensed that a large storm was going to pass by here." Feeling lonely, kid?" a mocking snicker was heard as Storm turned around to see the same green monkey. The black monkey didn't reply, giving a glare as the monkey grinned."Why give me that look when I'm checking..."**_

_**" BE QUIET, YOU FREAK! I KNOW YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, SATAN SAID SO!" Storm snapped, his teeth gritting in rage as lightning flashed again. The monkey tilted his head, a creepy smile slowly made its way on his face." I have a name, you know. It's Samuel and I'm here to finish up the job..." he muttered, tossing a knife up and down with his right hand as Storm narrowed his eyes, saying nothing.**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**Lightning flashed and rain began pelting faster with gust winds, causing the building to make creaking noises." I told my brother to get rid of Satan before he escapes with you, but his reasons don't seem to convince me to try stopping you. You're reckless, like your father, but you're just a kid. To think that you have hopes being a 'hero', such nonsense. You'll never reach there, kiddo. It's just a dream and everyone in this town will agree..." he whispered, flipping the blade once more, seeing Storm's reflection, his face looking helpless and disbelief.**_

_**" You're a freak. Face it, that's what everyone thinks! You're much of a disgrace as your father! Everyone sees that in him, but I don't them looking at that in you, kid..." he snickered. Before Samuel could do anything, Storm pinned the surprised monkey down, electricity charging in the palm of his hand." SHUT UP! I KNOW THAT, BUT PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T JUDGE ME LIKE THAT! IF I HAVE TO ACHIEVE IT, I'LL BE AFTER YOU AND YOU'RE GODDAMN BROTHER! I WILL FINISH WHERE MY FATHER LEFT OFF AND COMPLETE IT...for my mom...my father...EVERYONE!" he snarled with venomous hate and a shrill was heard.**_

Back with Cathy...

**_Cathy was making her way back home, her arms crossed as rain was coming down hard."I should have brought an umbrella...but I'll catch a cold if I keep searching," she whispered to herself, already feeling loss after her efforts to look for storm a little longer. Then she looked up to hear a loud shrill and lightning spark in the sky.  
Quickly, the maid ran towards where the lightning struck and sees the apartment in flames and looks for an opening to go through. Cathy comes up to see a wall of flames and standing there, Storm. The black monkey had blood stains on his clothes, staring down in shock at Samuel's body, hideously torn to limbs that sicken Cathy."Storm..."_**

**_"Cathy, I can explain...I..." he stops to see a large burnt debris falling above Cathy and Storm pushes her out of the way. Cathy gets up, seeing the black monkey covered in debris, unconscious._**

**_"STORM!"_**

* * *

Me:Yes. I left a cliffhanger and I probably might be the first time I done that...not really. See ya soon and review! Sorry for long wait, busy with projects!


	8. Chapter 7

Me: We're back and looking back to what happen to Storm! Be note that this will explain stuff and OH FORGET IT! OCs belong to me and just read this chapter cause I got nothing to say!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Seeing them one more time**

* * *

_**Storm lyed there in the dark, couldn't move or see.**" Storm...my little boy..." **a voice whispered as Storm glanced around, couldn't see who was talking. He saw a light and reaching to it with his right hand weakly. He could see someone reaching down and grab his hand, it felt so warm yet it felt like he felt safe. Energy was coming back to his body and looks around." Who...what are you?"**_

_"Storm...I'm so glad to see you grown a bit..." **the voice whispered as Storm turned to see a female monkey with black fur and hair that's Storm's length, on the shoulders. She wore a yellow dress with a lighter yellow apron and white socks with brown slippers. She had blue eyes and a yellow hair band with a tiny flower on the right end. Storm stared confused and looks around." Where am I and...how do you know me?" he asked again as she gave a warm smile.**" You still are as clueless as your father when it comes to figure things out...I can see what part of the family you're acting..." **she said in a soft tone as Storm felt his heart skip a beat.**_

_**"M...mother...is that you?" he said as the monkey nodded gently.**" If you know who she is, then you should guess who I am..." **another voice said and the black monkey turns to see a male monkey with brown fur and long dark purple hair that's tied to a ponytail. He wore a uniform similar to Satan's and a headband with an eyepatch over his eye." Father...why must everything have to be this way?" Storm whispered as everything went silent, the monkey giving a calm look.**_

_**" Why did Satan have to lie about him being my father and never told me about what happen to you two?" he said, looking down with sadness as his mother walked past him to stand next to his father.**" I understand how you feel, but that's nothing to be angry about. He knew what I wanted him to do...Satan, my friend, he would never let me down. He knew he owed me after those requests I did for him so at least give him my thanks..." **he growled bitterly as Storm looked down in shame.  
Satan did this only because he was trying to protect him from someone, but who other then Samuel would want Storm dead?" Dad...who excatly wants to kill me? Besides Samuel, why does this person hate you so much?" the black monkey asked as Kenage's face turned pale and Suki gave a confused look**." Satan didn't tell you...son of pony..."**his father muttered as Storm tilted his head, everything was confusing." What...was I suppose to know who this person is or not to know?" he questioned as Kenage looked deep in Storm's amber eyes.**" Son...The person responsible for all this is...Shin..." **he spoke in a cracked tone as if the name was painful to get out.**_

_" Shin is the general of an empire far from where you and everyone barely know. Me, Satan and the other generals are trying to prevent the war the empire from spreading here, but each day was just another hell. I destroyed base to base and perhaps had few matches with Shin, but he still wouldn't understand..." **Kenage explained, but paused to gather his thoughts, Suki giving a grimace yet nervous look.  
**" That saying life is imperfect. What happens in the past will remain and we can't change it, now can we Storm?" **he said as Storm shook his head, yet deep down he wished it wasn't like that. Then he would have been with them.**" Yet I know how you feel, wishing that you were given another chance to change the past, but what could have done if you never understood what it was about? That was I told him about when we can't take control of everyone, of what makes us. He never listen and kept on with bloodshed which lead to this...that's where you come in..." **he whispered, putting a hand on his son's shoulder, Storm giving eye contact.**_

_" I want you to continue where I left off and get Shin to realize this. If it means going through endless fights, stay strong and have others help to bring all this to an end of what YOU think is right..." **Kenage whispered as Storm glanced at Suki." But what if I can't! I can't do shit and everyone pretty much hates me...I don't think I got what it takes to be a hero like you..." Storm replied sulky as Suki came and hugged him, Storm looks up to her.**" I know it's hard and a bit too much for you to handle on your own. That's not true...Satan, Chuck, Cathy and Crystal are there to help you. We don't want you to live in a time of dictatorship and you have courage to prove everyone what you truly are...you..." **she whispered as tears were forming at the edges of Storm's eyes. After a few seconds of thinking, he looks up to them with a determined look." Father...mother...I will get Shin to see this and put a stop to this war! I promise my heart on that!" he said as Kenage smirked, giving a nod as Suki backs off with a warm smile.**_

_" Thank you, Storm. We'll probably meet each other someday and give Satan my regards, would you?" **Kenage said as a bat appeared in his hands and wacked the black monkey in the head.**_

In the real world...

**_Storm wakes up and sits up on his bed with a yelp, causing Satan and Cathy to jump." Storm, thank goodness you're okay!" Cathy cried and hugged storm which it took few akaward moments to let go of him, blushing. Storm just looked at her funny and glances around." How long was I out?" he asked as Satan looked at his watch." One day and a half. You were in a coma from that collision of the burnt bark on the head and we thought you were dead. I probably wouldn't forgive myself since I said about..."_**

**_" Don't apoligize, Satan. Father told me about it and says he thank you for trying to protect me.." Storm interuppted as the blue monkey gave a shocked look." Kenage...Cathy, can you get out for a moment?" he said as the maid nodded and skipped out. Satan crossed his arms and studied Storm a bit." You aren't lying...was it their spirit?"_**

**_" Yeah, but I'm used to these kinds of things in strange dreams..." he said as the general looked up, a curious expression." Those dreams...how long have you kept them a secret?" he asked as Storm frowned and sat back on the bed, looking down on his red tie." I don't know...since I was five...and they usually come true, only not the way I saw it happen..." he replied anxiously, fixing the tie._**

**_Satan closed his eyes and took a thought about this strange occurance.* Strange things...and the dreams...do they tie down to Storm's reason in this world? Was this destiny...or a sign? Could HE be the one in that prophecy incident with Suki? Could he be...the hero?* he thought, opening his eyes to look at Storm again, who was figdeting with his necktie." Dad also mention about Shin...just excatly where are you and the army gonna attack him next cause I wanna go," he said in a calm tone which caused Satan to be surprised by it. He never heard Storm suddenly act like that sudden, watching the monkey get off the bed and walks out. _**

**_Satan sat there, wondering to himself...Is Storm the one to bring this war to an end?_**

* * *

Me:Done! Got intrested? Are you dying to know what Storm's destiny is or at least some action? I cried on that touching moment with Storm seeing his parents...sniff.

Specter:Be sure to review and see you on the next chapter! Ciao!


	9. Chapter 8

Me: Here in another chapter! Please is where things get explained and more epicness (probably) is happening! Ocs belong to me and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8:Refer back of the day...**

* * *

_**Storm comes in his office and looks at the desk, no missions today. Crystal comes in and gave a worried look." Are you okay, Storm? I mean...after yesterday when you..."**_

_**" It's alright. I have calmed down so let's push that aside for now," he said and was checking the file cabniet. So far in the cabniet, there are total of only two finished missions. In other words, it was pretty clean.* Yeah...one reason I can never be known...* he thought to himself shamfully and shut the cabniet and walks out with Crystal following from behind.**_

_**" Yo Chuck! I'm gonna be near the midnight forest to make a round if you are gonna give out something!" Storm yelled and dashes out before the chief could even say anything." Is he still...you know?" Chuck asked Crystal as the purple monkey shrugged." Dunno, but he's acting really different...too different to be exact!" she replied being dashing after her mentor, leaving Chuck in apperhension.* Just...what is he up to?***_

_**He snapped out of his thoughts when Satan and another general in the same uniform, but green, came in the buliding. The man was in his fiftys, has gray hair and wore a green hat that covered the bald spot on his head and had a smoke pipe at the right edge of his mouth." Captain Lance! Why are you and Satan here?" Chuck asked as the senior general sighed." Sorry to bother your daily business, but do you still have case E-12?" he asked as Chuck gave a nervous look." Why yes, we still do..." he replied and goes to the file cabniet near his desk. He unlocks the last drawer and in the drawer was files with zippers; the cold cases. After fingering through, he finds it and shows it to Lance.  
Lance glanced at Satan and looks back at Chuck with hard blue eyes," I would like to request, Storm Takeshi Raiden, on finishing the case and that he would come with us on tomarrow's invasion at Mount Flare," he said soldemly as Chuck's eyes widen.**_

_**" I know what you're thinking, Chuck. Storm is just a officer in training, but if my conclusions are correct, Storm might be the one for this mission.." Satan growled as the blond man looks at him." But how do you know if he's 'the one'? We aren't even sure that illusion from those ruins were even true!"**_

_(Flashback)_

_Kenage, Lance, Chuck, Satan and Suki entered the Clarity ruins, just near of Clarity lake." Explain why we're looking at an old civilazation dump like this, again?" a black fur female monkey asked in a british accent, with long black hair with the end tied. She wore a green uniform, but wore a green skirt over the top of her pants and black boots with heels.  
" Honestly, Jasmine, can you cooraperate with us and figure out if there's an answer to stopping the war?" Lance growled as the monkey grimaced and scans the wall ancient scripts. Satan glances from the Lance and looks back with Kenage, who was with Suki, who was five months and one week pregnant._

_" Are you sure of coming here with us was a good idea?"_

_" Oh Kenage, you worry too much!" Suki replied to the worried solider and he rolled his eyes." Fine..." his friend sighed and goes to help Lance and Jasmin." So what do you think coming here will help us? The people of these ruins can't see the future when their dead..." Chuck asked Satan as the blue monkey jumped and looks around nervously." We need to see if this is connected to what happened to them...they are said to be given the gift to see things happen in their dreams..." Satan replied, knowing that it wasn't true. Then the room darken a bit, everyone froze and looks up._

_Above them was a light and it covered the room, transforming it to fields of flames and people running from something in fear. They braced for themselves, but the people went through them." This is just an illusion..." Jasmine whispered as they saw who they were running from. A monkey from far, with a robotic eye on his right, wearing a black uniform. he was walking towards their direction and darkness was following behind him, engulfing everything." This is a vision..." Kenage muttered as Satan glanced at him." If it is...does it show that we're doomed?" Satan asked as everyone felt a chill.  
Suki glanced behind to see a light and turned around to see someon else going towards Shin. It was a monkey with amber eyes, but they couldn't see what he looked like from the light that surrounded him. Then the monkey shot a beam of electicity and Shin shot a dark aura, attacks collide and everything went dark._

_The gang looked up and saw the light on the ceiling, still there." A hero will be born and he will bring an end to the war from bringing darkness..." a voice whispered and satan gavea confused look.* Hero?* He thought as the light grew and awent at Kenage and Suki, who were surprised and prepared for the impact._

_Satan covered his eyes as the light flashed, Jasmine, Lance and Chuck copying Satan. They looked up to see that no harm hit Suki or Kenage, who looked at Suki." You alright?" he asked as Suki nodded." See why I don't like ruins? Let's get out before they give us a vision of doom again," Jasmine hissed as they walked out, Satan was last and looks back inside for the last time." the hero..." he whispered and goes off to catach up with the others._

_(End of Flashback)_

**_" I know, but I have faith on it and I refuse to have my request be taken donw, IS THAT CLEAR?" Satan growled as Chuck sighed and gave the folder to him, the two leaving the department. Chuck looks up at the ceiling, the illusion playing again in his head." I understand...but I don't think Storm is ready..."_**

_**Eavesdropping nearby, Cathy peeking from the edge of the wall and goes back to her cleaning." Storm..." she whispered, stops brooming and looks out the window of the clear blue sky.**_

_Somewhere near the Midnight forest..._

**_Storm walked out of the city limits to what was known as the Midnight forest. It was a huge forest covering most of north east of the city's border. The reason why it never was cut down was because it becomes pitch black when you step in the shades. Even the brightest flashlight can't get through. The black monkey saw boulders nearby with strange magnetic energy and stayed a long distance from them. Chargestones were types of rocks that have electircity charged in the center, making anything electirc get attracted to it which he needs to keep his safety. For hours straight, he began shooting bolts at regular boulders, clawing trees with electro claws. From trees to regular boulders, Storm kept clawing till he lost the sregth to keep his powers working and starting to smash with punches._**

**_Crystal caught up with him few hours later due to minor distractions. Storm was sitting near the same destroyed tree, the knuckles of his hands were bleeding." What the hell was that for? You start acting weird and I find you out here, close to breaking your knuckles!" she growled as Storm was wrapping bandages over the wounds." Listen here Crystal...I'll explain what happened before I came this morning," he said calmly and explained to his sidekick. But Storm will just call her his student since of course, she's his reponsibility._**

**_Not one of his skills, he can guess._**

**_After the long explanation and few stops for air, he can tell that Crystal probably either got the whole thing down or got lost on the way." Okay, so let me get this straight. You saw your parents in a dream, telling you to stop this 'Shin', which will end this upcoming war heading to here? But why didn't anyone mention about it or at least warn the town?"_**

**_" Because if they spread the news, everyone would start to panic nad that would leave us our weakness; fear. If I'm gonna stop this, I need to figure out when the army and Satan are heading next to attack Shin and the empire.." he stopped to see Crystal get up and walk past him. His glance following, the purple monkey walking towards the chargestones and destoryed them. Then Crystal glances back at the confused black monkey." What are you waiting for? We got training to do, sensei..." she said and continued her fire wrecking as Storm smiled and continues back on his boulder smashing, this time using electric claws._**

**_From morning to noon, they kept with training till they deicided to take a break, the place looking as if they barely did any damage with too many trees." I think that's enough for today..." Storm sighed, sitting on a rock as Crystal nodded, both exhausted." So this is where you been instead of dealing business?" a voice said and they turned to see Satan standing there with his arms crossed. Next to him was Lance, who was gazing at the two.* So this is the little bastard Satan was complaining on his excuses for being late...I can tell real easy...* he thought, seeing the bandages on Storm's hands.  
" Satan? Who's the old geezer and what's going on?" the black monkey asked as Lance got offended by it." OLD MAN? TO LET YOU KNOW, 'LAD', THAT I'M AM THE CHIEF THAT HELPED TRAIN YOUR FATHER! JUST BECAUSE YOUR KENAGE'S SON DOESN'T MEAN I CAN PUNISH YOU WITH THE USUAL ONE HAND PUSHUP POSITION, IS THAT CLEAR?" he yelled angrily that was close to bursting Storm and Crystal's eardrums. The two got up with their hand over their head." YES SIR!" they said in surprise as Satan sighed, taking out his earplugs and showed the folder to toss at Storm._**

**_" Storm, if you're gonna face Shin, you need proper training. We're going to Mount Flare tomarrow since we located a base of Shin's next move..." The blue monkey said calmly as Storm catches it and nods, his amber eyes shone with mysertious. Satan, Storm and Crystal went ahead, Lance coming behind with his gaze on Storm._**

**_*Those eyes...flashed like lightning. Could Satan...perhaps be right about Kenage's son? Was that light form the ruins...the hero?*_**

* * *

Me: Dun, dun! Storm was the gift from the gods!*panned*

Specter:*holding pan and hides it* Gift my ass!*shot*

Luna:*holding shotgun* What more secrets connect with Storm? How is storm going to handle their training and will I ever figure out why I'm surrounded by idiots?*panned*

Me:Owie...find out next time! Review and see ya next chapter when more epicness happens!


	10. Chapter 9

Me: Back with another chapter and we learn a bit about stuff. Be sure that some stuff will not be explained in here till later on or in a future story. I taking a break from Kokoru Sarugetchu for a while since I can't contact Dark 9 Tailed Fox about the progress and two other indiviuals in real life so I'm trying to gather my thoughts. Now with that update in mind, Ocs belong to me and enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Training hurts and such disgrace**

* * *

_**Storm and Crystal enters in an army training camp with Satan and gaped at it. There were soliders in training, monkey and human since monkeys do have rights like everyone. Lance was led them to his tent, seeing maps and other paper work around it. The chief was scrambling through a stack and pinned a map on the bullentin board." So Storm...since we're going to Mount Flare, I want you to know that you'll be dealing with Shin. When we do attack, Satan, Crystal and you will sneak up from a entrance of the place and ambush from behind, got it down?" he said as Storm nodded.**_

_**" So this is Kenage's son?" a female voice said and Storm turns to see a female monkey with black fur in a green uniform and black boots with heels." Storm and Crystal, meet Jasmine. She is second commender of the military forces and in charge of our weaponary training," Lance said as Storm and Crystal waved at her." Greetings Storm. The look in your eyes is an exact reminder of your father...fine solider he was," she commented as Storm grinned, only to get his wrists whacked by her wood pointer.  
**__**" Hands out of pockets and keep yourself straight!" she growled as Storm fixed his position, Crystal doing the same to avoid being swatted.**_

_**Satan sweat dropped, holding his hands up." No need to go commander all over him, he's just a officer in training.." he said as Storm glared. The female commander smirked on his bitter attitude." Very well. If you don't like what commander Satan is calling you, follow me to the training site," she said in that bristish tone as Crystal and Storm followed. Satan face palmed himself as Lance sighed, looking back at the map." I'm gonna check on them. Hopefully, Jasmine wouldn't think of breaking any bones..." the blue monkey said and quickly walks after them.  
Lance made a long sigh, crossing his arms and pulled out the pipe. Blowing smoke on the map, his mind was set on Storm.**_

_*** Perhaps this was Satan's mistake. What if he's wrong and risking a life of a teenager? Certainly not that, but I just don't see what Storm has what it takes. All I just see a broken reflection of his father...***_

Meanwhile...

_**Storm and Crystal's jaws dropped as they gazed at the training field. There were mines, climbing obstacles and other things an army should have. Jasmine gave a smirk on their frighten expressions." So you guys are going to be timed so I can see how swiftly you two are fit for this kind of stuff..." she said, holding up a stop watch. Storm grimaced as Crystal looked concerned.* I thought you're not suppose to be timed on this...* she thought as the time watch made a beep. Storm starts off ahead, leaving Crystal to start late since he left dust at the two. Satan watches nearby, keeping an eye on the two. Crystal was successfully making pass the mines and crawling under the spiked threads. Storm, however, was making good effort till it came to pit. There were ropes dangling on a platform to test soldier's gripping and Storm grip was dimming as one rope caught his leg. The monkey paused, twisted a bit to get his right hand to free his leg, the other holding another. The more he pulled, the tighter the wrap and whimpered in pain as it was crushing his leg.**_

_**" Looks like those new ropes are showing some use," Jasmine muttered as Satan bit his lip, watching Storm's hand getting caught and struggling. Crystal comes by and pauses when she was hanging close to the end of the other purple watched her mentor suddenly getting strangled in horror, some ropes moving by themselves." Jasmine...what's going on? What is up with the ropes?" the blue monkey asked concerned yet feeling panicked as the female monkey commander crossed her arms, the pointer in her hand.  
" Remember that meeting Lance informed on to help improve our grip stamia? After we lost few soldiers due to the enemy using boa constracters to slow our movement, he deiceded to upgrade the ropes. Some of them are automantic and can strangle like one. Once those ropes get you, the grip tighten and it's game over for you!" she giggled as Satan's face paled as he watch the ropes wrapped on Storm's chest, neck and arms.**_

_**The black monkey struggled, the grip tighten as he felt his oxygen supply being cut off from the ropes squeezing his chest and neck. A tear was at the edge of his eye, finding every second harder to breath. His hands couldn't reach for a knife in his pocket and Crystal just stood at the edge, frozen in horror on her face. Jasmine was feeling satisfy on how things were turning bleak, Satan turned away and looked once again to see Storm's face turning pale blue.**_

_**He couldn't take this anymore...**_

_**The general took out a knife, tossed it and the blade sliced the ropes. Storm was released and fell in the pit, which was two feet deep. He lyed there, removing the ropes and gasps for air. After few minutes, he sits up, shaking uncontrollable as Crystal and Satan got to his side." Storm, are you okay?" the female purple monkey asked as the black monkey looked at them, too much in shock to speak and passed out.**_

Back at Lance's tent...

**_"Wahhh!" Storm cried as cold water was dumped, Jasmine holding the bucket with an unimpressed look." I was right. I knew even with Suki's traits, you still came out as reckless as you're father!" she growled as the black monkey got up from the ground and sees Lance standing by his desk, Satan and Crystal sitting on the bench." I beginning to doubt you, Satan..." Lance growled as the blue monkey glared at the captain." I know what I'm doing and-"_**

**_" Look what happened! You just got some stupid teen close to death's cold grip! This kid is nothing, but a freak like his father. You're letting a one of the last of the Takeshi's bloodline fight against..." he hissed and paused to take his thoughts. This led an argument, Jasmine and Crystal staying out of it and Storm stood at the corner of the tent.* Bloodline...what bloodline?* he thought in shock as he looked back in his early life._**

**_Storm had a good life yet rough since none of the people of his home treated him like them. They would call him a freak and would stay away from him. It wasn't because they don't like him or hate him cause all he sees is fear. They thought that they were going to die or something and now that Lance mention about the bloodline, it was making some sense. The black monkey tried talking, but the two couldn't hear him. Jasmine went outside to avoid any trouble and Crystal sat on the bench, looking nervous on how bleak it was. Storm got angry as the arguing continued till he finally snapped and everything went white._**

**_Few seconds, Storm regained his sight and in front of him was Lance's desk sliced in half. Electricity that formed claw like structure faded from his hands and glanced behind. Lance was backed away from the monkey, his eyes widen in shock from the swift yet clean cut on the desk. Satan, who was backed away near Crystal, his expression stunned yet afraid. Crystal shared the look, frozen on her spot. Storm turned at Lance with a fiery amber glare, his hands to fists.  
" Listen, I know I may have failed, but at least give me another chance! What Satan is talking about may be right and I'm not gonna let a fucking bastard like you to turn it down and call me a freak, GOT IT~?" he snapped as Jasmine came in. The monkey flinched when she saw the demolished desk as Lance took a thought._**

_(Flashback)_

_" Listen, I know what my clan and ansenstors done in the past, but I here to prove you wrong!" a monkey with brown fur with long purple hair tied to a ponytail. Lance looked at his burning amber eyes. Beside Kenage was Satan, who said nothing, trembling a bit." But you can't control what lies within your blood, Kenage. Your family has a habit on doing this and bring fatality to those near around you! How can I train someone who sees something beyond our eyes to see the future?" he growled as the monkey looked down, taking thought._

_" I know...but I'm not like my family. If I was, you and Satan would have been dead by now then standing on your spot..." he whispered as the captain flinched, but kept a strong position to prevent any fear to show. Kenage looked up, his eyes filled with sympathy and life.  
" What you say is true, but you can't judge me due to my family's motivations. I want to show you that I different from you and the world sees! I can guide you and the soldiers from my eyes! I didn't let that solider die, though I knew his death was near to an end, but I let him survive! I'm making my decsion on joining and that's final!" he growled as Lance recovered from his shock and sighed._

_" Very well...I want to see how well you can prove to me..."_

_(End of Flashback)_

**_The captain sighed, feeling history repeating itself and looked at Storm." Very well. Jasmine, take them back to training grounds and this time, don't let him get near the ropes..." he ordered as the female monkey wanted to protest, but bit her lip." You heard him. Let's get back to business..." she muttered as Crystal and Storm followed. Lance sat on the bench as Satan crossed his arms, feeling numb from the accident." I know...you still don't trust him, do you?" Satan muttered, his back lightly leaned against the wall of the tent." You're right...I don't because of it and I have my reason..." Lance replied quietly.  
" His bloodline, the Shinigami of seishi, passed down from his father from the family tree. As much I trust Kenage, I can't do the same for his son..." he explained grimacly as the blue monkey gazed at him with his yellow eyes, the two thin bangs slightly covering the experssion._**

**_" I trust him, but I can't trust his powers on what we saw. He may have powers and see the future, but can Storm control his family instincts like Kenage?"_**

* * *

Me:Another chapter done! Storm's bloodline, huh? Storm has a very intresting history and Shinigami means Soul reaper. Seishi means life and death, making things very intresting. What instincts do you think Storm has to control? Could it tie down to his dreams of visions? Find out next time!


	11. Chapter 10

Me:Back with more surprises...or a big one I can say. Closing in for the final battle and things get more twisted on Storm. OCs belong to me since I made them, no durr! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Talking to yourself**

* * *

_Storm stood there in the darkness, he was dreaming again. He saw foggy visions shattered around him, trying to figure out what they were. All he could see was a monkey with half his face robotic, lava and a scythe." You'll know soon, kid..." a voice whispered darkly in his ear as he turned, seeing face to face with himself. He jumped and backed away, staring at a mirror reflection, who stood with a grin. He wore the same clothes, only his eyes were red and his neck tie had a skull, the end torn up. His coat and pants were black. The white shirt was gray, his belt blood-red and his shoes were brown with the red and green marks. The marks were now flame looking as Storm stared in fear." Who are you...what are you?" he asked as the being smirked, his cold red eyes glaring into Storm's yellow amber eyes._

_" All in time...now...WAKE UP!"_

**_Storm woke up, sitting up on his sleeping bag and breathing deeply. His fur was warm against the morning chilly winds, rain pelting the ground as thunder roared. Crystal woke up from the sound as Satan came in the room of the buliding." Let's go, we preparing to leave for Mount Flare..." he said, raindrops falling from his bangs as Storm nodded, his mind lost on the mysterious monkey in his dreams._**

**_Few hours passed, him and Crystal were in the back of jeep with Satan on the wheel. Jasmine was next to blue monkey, staring out in the harsh weather, lightning flashing." Rain...I hate the rain..." Crystal groaned as Storm stared in space. Satan glanced once in a while in the car mirror, concerned for his strange behavior in the dawn. They reached the site, the volcano at the border between their homeland and the unknown territory. The four came out in the heavy rain with some troops nearby with Lance, checking if everyone was here." Team A and B will go in the back as Satan will go in an open cave up here with Storm. Jasmine and me will keep an eye out so move!" he ordered as Satan, Storm and Crystal ran off to a trail to the top._**

Moments later...

**_" I hate rain...the rain..." Crystal grumbled as she was shivering from the cold winds blowing at the trio, all soaked from the rain." It's not far...we're close..." Satan muttered as Storm spots an open entrance on the side. Quickly, they got in from the harsh weather and took a minute to dry, all humid from the heat of the inside of the volcano." Alright, follow me and keep silent...who knows if Shin is here..." he whispered as they followed him in the pathway.  
" Hey Satan, have you been here before cause you seem to know the path," Crystal asked as the blue monkey glanced back and looked forward." Once with Kenage and two others...one of them was Blossom and the other..." he paused on his sentence, growling a bit as if the memory was just yesterday." But anyways, we stumbled upon the enemy, who made this machine. It was said to crossover dimensions, but Kenage manage to destory it, creating a wormhole. I manage to save your father, but Shin kicked Blossom in the wormhole before I could save her...I felt devastated..." he muttered sadly as the purple monkey gave a look of sorrow." Oh...sorry for bringing that up..." she replied bitterly as the general monkey shook his head, stopping on two serperate cave pathes." It's alright. Crystal, you come with me on this path. Storm, you take the other one..." he said and walks off to the right." See you later, where ever we meet!" she yelled, leaving the black monkey behind._**

**_Storm sighed and walks to the left path, his hands in his coat pockets. The space grew wider by the minute and soon found a cavern room, all dark and hollow. The black monkey stood in his spot, staring in space as the monkey he saw in his dreams was stuck in his mind." He looked like me...only evil and knows something about me..." he muttered._**_" Indeed I do, Storm..." **a dark voice spoke as Storm froze, glancing around. He turned to a see a ghost of the monkey from his dreams, standing there with an evil grin and his arms crossed." W-what do you want?" the black monkey asked frightenly, frozen on his spot, trembling. The monkey grinned more, walking towards him in a casual way, only standing two feet away.**" The name is Dark Storm, but you can call me, Dark, for short. I have to say, they still treat you like dirt as it was back with your father..." **Dark muttered as Storm backed away a bit." Y-you...know my father? Then, do you know something about me?"**_

_" Yeah. I was with your father, helping him a bit on his powers. To tell you the truth, I've always been with you, those visions...you're seeing what I'm seeing," **Dark said as Storm backed away, not fully understanding what he was talking about. Before he could answer, his left foot took one step off the ground and fell backwards. The black monkey was tumbing down on a steep cliff to some cratars, his foot got caught before hitting the ground. He opens his eyes, thinking it was Dark saving him. He was wrong as the monkey looks to see a constructive boa was tighten around his leg, hissing. Storm began struggling, the reptile slowly wrapping it's body around him, crushing the monkey.* No...not again...* Storm thought as this brought back the inccident at the army base and shut his eyes, waiting for the endless pain of being sqeezed to death.**_

_**BANG!**_

_**Storm opened his eyes, blood dripping on his face to see a hole on the snake's head. The body limped and caused him to fall, Storm got free and was once again, tumbling down further to the pit. he saw someone's hand and grabbed it, being pulled up and got to the surface of where he fell." Thanks...Dark..." he panted, looking at the ground." Who's Dark?" the voice asked, realizing it was female and looks to see Cathy standing there with a gun in her hand." Cathy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be staying back at the department and clean?" he said as the female monkey sighed, helping him on his feet." Well knowing you, I know that you'll screw things up like you did with the microwave.." she said as Storm grinned." But I always pull through, don't I?" he chuckled and then frowned, staring at the pistol.**_

_**" One thing...why are you using a pistol, despite that your light blue pants..." he asked as Cathy's expression darken a bit." Forget about that, what are you standing around here for? Let's go!" she growled and stomps off, Storm stood there for some confused moments before catching up. They traveled a few minutes in the cavern path, tempertures began to rise quickly and the point where they reached another cavern, lava on both ends of the place." What if Shin isn't here in this invasion?" Storm muttered, Cathy takes a glance around the place and backs away.* Something feels wrong...as if it's a trap...* the sunglow colored monkey thought as she looked up, too late to see a cage land on top of her. Storm turned to see Cathy in a cage, grabbing the bars. Electricity shocked her, causing her to pass out as storm grabbed the bars, the volts having to effect on him." CATHY!" he called, but the female monkey was unconcious.**_

_**" You are mistaken, Storm. I was waiting for yu to come so we can face to face," a male voice snickered as he turned around to see on a rocky ledge, Shin. He had steel blue fur, had scarlet eyes in orangeish shade and wore a black shredded cape and black pants with a gray belt. The right side of his face was robotic with a red eye, both his arms robotic and both his legs, starting from the knees. His hair was also steel blue, short to his neck and shoulders. Storm gritted his teeth, getting ready to fight, the money smirked." Just like your father, always want deny the truth of people thinking your a freak. Yet, you don't know why everyone thinks of you like that, do you?" he said as the black monkey glared at him, flames burning in his amber eyes.  
" No...what does it matter to you, huh?" he growled as Shin narrowed his eyes, the smirk faded to a frown." Satan didn't tell you...does Kenage really think of hiding the truth on you would work?" he muttered as Storm got confused." Truth...what truth?" he asked, risking his insanity on asking his enemy a question. The steel blue colored monkey paced a bit before jumping down off the edge, facing at Storm." My boy, you never heard of the Shinigami gene lying within the Takashi bloodline, do you?" he said as Storm shook his head." It's your middle name, Takashi, right? The bloodline of the Takashi family is well known around parts of this world...the reason why people push you around..." he said, pacing back and forth as Storm felt anxious." Go on..."**_

_**" The Takashi faimly was known for...'habits' as you can say. They were one of the powerful clans for their speical abilitys. Seeing into the future in visions and dreams, they had a advantage for what the reason led to their extinction..." he said as Storm felt a chill.  
He had visions and dreams, but the word 'extinction' didn't feel too good." People began to fear them ofr killing anyone who's death is to occur and decieded to finish them off, members being hunted down and killed. Numbers began to shrink, the last remainings serperated and waited till a law passed down that prevented their extinction. Today, only three remain alive and one of them is you. Storm, you have those instincts, the power, the reason why people fear you. Don't be ashamed of it because you can have revenge by taking their lives for you know when they are going to die. Your father had them as well, passing them to you, it's within your blood..." he explained as Storm backed away a bit, shaken up a bit. Shin was right, he could have taken revenge on those who mocked him. But then, it would make him a monster and all he ever wanted to be was a hero. He tighten his hands to a fist, glaring at Shin." Really nice set of info...only, how do you know about all this stuff? Most importantly, how do you know about my father and...me?" Storm asked nervously as Shin smirked.**_

_**" A good question, Storm. I know all this because I, too, am also one of the last members of the Takashi clan. And I know your father very well since I'm his older brother. In other words, Storm...I'm your uncle..."**_

* * *

Me:CLIFFHANGER, YEAH!*bricked* Didn't see that coming, did ya? The main bad guy of this story is Storm's uncle! This makes Storm, Shin's nephew. Darth vader moment, FTW!

Storm:O_O Wait...if Samuel is also Shin's brother, along with my dad...then he's also my uncle and I killed him!*runs out the room, screaming*

Me:T_T Anyways, next is the final battle and some explantions on Storm's bloodline. Review and see ya!


	12. Chapter 11

Me: The final battle is here! I own Storm and the OCs in here since this is an OC story, again. I have no further things to say so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Dark reaper battle**

* * *

_**Storm's eyes widen and pointed at Shin." You're...my uncle? Then you killed your own brother...why?" he asked, his mind spinning from this surprising turn. The steel blue colored monkey's grin grew." I know, unbelievalbe for you yet you don't know what he was thinking. You're father, was a fool on trying to gain the world's trust on believing that our family is to be trusted. He was blind to see that the world is cold and cruel, people covered in fear for our abilites. Me and our other brother, Samuel, the one you met and killed, went along with this plan. I was foolish...your father was foolish on this idea, leading to my loss of my arms and legs..." he growled, Storm staring at his robotic arms and legs. The black monkey said nothing, letting the steel blue colored monkey continue his point of view.**_

_**" After that..."**_

_( Flashback)_

_Shin slammed his hands on the desk, glaring at the brown haired monkey with long purple hair tied to a ponytail, who's gaze remained calm." I gotten this far with you, little brother, but I refuse to help with you any longer!" he growled as Kenage remained calm on the other end, Satan next to him, who jumped from the slam." You certainly aren't gonna give up, now are you? I can understand your limits since you and me don't get along..."_

_" Understand...UNDERSTAND?" Shin growled as Samuel got in the argument." Kenage, we're sick and tired of your plots. Your last one nearly cost your brother's life..." the green monkey growled as Kenage rolled his eyes." I know. If you don't want to help me, that'll be fine by me..." he said as Shin glared at him." You can do yourself! You made the final straw..." he growled, taking thought before looking back at him." You are banished from our clan..." he snarled as everyone froze. Samuel said nothing as Satan tried to protest, but was stopped by the raise of his friend's hand, who was not surprised or upset." If that is what makes you in joy, I shall leave. May I warn you that you'll soon see that I'm right, dead or alive..." he said and walks out of the house, Satan follows._

_Shin sat down, everything went in silent._

_( End of flashback)_

**_Storm gritted his teeth." Well what if he is right? I shouldn't see why someone would give that idea if it has a good chance of happening!" he growled as the blue steel colored monkey glared at him with regualer and robotic eyes." So you are gonna take your father's word for it? I shouldn't have expected less and I'll show you that it's pointless!" he growled back and shot a blue laser beam with one hand, Storm dodges it. Storm charged electricity in his hands and shot bolts at the monkey, dust and ashes fly everywhere.  
_****_The black monkey thought it was over, not realizing that his enemy still stands, no scratch. Shin wiped the dust off his shoulders with a smug grin." Was that suppose to hurt? Let me show you real pain!" he snickered, charges towards Storm. The monkey prepared himself, was going to dodge the first punch, but it manage to hit him in the chest. It was then followed by a couple of knockoffs before he was sent flying by an uppercut. Storm got on one knee, Shin had a smirk and waked towards as he wiped the blood on his mouth.* I don't get it...he's moving so slow yet his attacks are fast...* the monkey thought, watching Shin come in slow motion and gets up to get kicked hard on the stomach. He skidded back and gets the same result; slow yet fast. It could be an illusion and Storm backs away, stopping at the edge with lava below at the bottom. _**

**_Shin smirked." Looks like I won again. Gove your father my greetings, will you?" he chuckled as Storm tensed a bit. He braced himself as he got blasted off, falling down. Storm sees the lava come nearer and shut his eyes tight and waited for death._**

_" Not if I end it first!"_

**_Shin's eyes widen in surprise as the black monkey took out a scythe out of nowhere. He then pressed it against the wall of rock, the blade stopping him from falling into his fate. Storm took out the blade form the wall and sprinted up towards Shin, who avoided the first swing. The steel blue colored monkey hesitated as he sees something very different yet familiar. Storm's coat and pants was now black, his necktie was shreded with a skull on the knot part. His shirt was gray and his belt blood red, his brown shoes red and green marks look like flames." No...how were you to survive, Dark?" Shin whispered as the black monkey chuckled, known as Dark, who is taking control of Storm." Surprised that I'm in his son's mind? It was so simple..."_**

_(Flashback)_

_Kenage was pinned against the wall, Shin held his grip against his brother's throat, the house in flames." Any last words?" the monkey sneered as Kenage smirked, causing a frown of confusion upon his murderer._

**_" We knew that you were going to try and kill him. If he dies, I fall with him, but we knew one of us had to survive..."_**

_Kenage began chanting in a strange language, dark aura surrounding him. Samuel, who was nearby, was surprised as the aura blinded them. Their vision cleared, nothing happened as Shin smirked." Was that suppose to do something?"_

**_" You should have kept those words in your mouth. Kenage that moment casted a passing spell, allowing me to quickly escape his body and I went into Storm..."_**

_(End of flashback)_

**_Shin gritted his teeth at the dark monkey, his hands tighten to fists of anger." That explains why you two violated into the ruins before I banished him, you knew about the enchantment!" he hissed as Dark gave a cool experssion, twirling his weapon with his fingers." You're right. A demon has to know prior knowledge of the land above ours. Then to be cursed and sealed within someone of a well gifted bloodline, was much better for me then an average being," he replied as the steel blue colored monkey got pissed. Dark was enjoying the angry expression and chuckled," And greastest warrior of your family was you? Through my time, Kenage was far better then you..."_**

**_" SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shin yelled and punched the monkey in the face, Dark was still standing. Shin was surprised as the monkey turned to look at him again with a smirk, a bruise on his cheek. He looked away a bit, spits at the floor only with blood instead." So that's how it is..." he whispered, looking at the tiny spit, blood mixed before kicking the monkey in the stomach in fast motion. The monkey got to his knees with his arms on his stomach to catch his breath, Dark began to chuckle some more.  
" Then be it!" he laughed evilly as pulled back beofre delivering an uppercut, Shin was sent flying upwards from the strong impacting force. He braced himself, his eyes widen to see Dark appeared in front of him in the air in extreme speed with a psycotic grin. The black monkey then delivered a kick at the other's chest, cracking sounds of Shin's ribs breaking from the powerful blow. The steel blue colored monkey was sent falling and landing harshly on his back as ground below crumbled and collapsed, the place shaking from the collision. Dark landed far from him, wiping the dust off his coat." Was that suppose to hurt?" he mimiced as Shin got up to his knees, his body ached in pain and glared with flames in his scarlet eyes._**

**_" H...How was it possible...that you gotten stronger? You couldn't even control Kenage for a short period of time..." he panted as Dark frowned." True. But unlike Kenage, Storm isn't strong willed..." he said and was cut off when the place shook, rocks from the ceiling fall as the gorund begins to fall apart with lava below. Shin got up, but staggered back and fell, soon grabbing on a ledge and held on as lava began to rise. Dark snickered and turned his back to see Cathy, who was still knocked out in the cage. _**

**_Then pain struck him in the head and he puts his hands on his head." Even weak, I'm still getting use to this mind. I guess this is going to take a while...ugh..." he groaned as Cathy soon wakes up, seeing the monkey's coat return to it's regular brown color, his pants faded blue and his shirt white as his necktie refixed itself with the skull disappearing. The flame marks returned to plain red and green marks as Storm looks around, his amber eyes in confusion." Huh...what happen?" he muttered and looks to see the maid monkey still trapped." Cathy!" he called out and got to the cage, grabbing on the electircfiying bars which had no effect and broke them to free his friend.  
" Oh Storm~!" she cried out and hugged the black monkey, a few seconds before she backs away, blushing as well did Storm." Er...glad you are safe?" he replied nervously and then place began to shake violently. Storm goes over to the edge and sees Shin still hanging and reached his hand out for support. Shin narrowed his eyes, seeing that Storm was taking normal control. Cathy comes and sees this." What are you doing? He's the enemy!"_**

**_" But I'm not letting him die in vain!" he growled and reached his hand further, Shin growled as his hand was at his reach. The steel blue monkey reached out, but only to slap Storm's hand away and realized that he lost his grip. Storm and Cathy watched in horror as Shin fell to his fate in the lava, both look away from the scene." STORM!" Satan's voice broke the silence as he comes by them with Crystal, both shocked by Storm's light wounds and damage in the place." hurry, the volcanoe is about to erupt!" the blue monkey growled as Storm nodded, but winced a bit from the pain of his battle and collapsed." Always the wrong timing..." Satan muttered and got Storm on his back before the three ran out of Mount flare, the army avoiding the blast._**

_Back at the city, Hearty Hospital..._

**_Storm slowly opens his eyes, covered them for a moment from the bright light and sits up. He was sitting in room in the hospital, Satan, Crystal, Jasmine and Cathy at his side." Morning, sleeping beauty..." Jasmine joked as the black monkey looks intently at Satan." How long did I pass out and most of all, what about Shin?" he asked concerned as the solider monkey sighed." You were out for two days that we got you in the Hearty hospital. And Shin...he's dead since you killed him," he said as Storm narrowed his eyes." I did not! I blacked out when I was about to die in the lava!" he growled as Jasmine and Satan flinched." You should leave to us..." a male voice interrupted the conversation, Chuck in the doorway with Lance as Crystal leaves the room, cool and casual. Cathy hesitated, but leaves as Storm looks down on his hands." So...Dark survived," Jasmine muttered as Storm looked at her in confusion." You know that monkey that looks like me?"_**

**_" Dark is a demon that was sealed in your father. He was banished from his world due to his violence that he overpowered the rular of hell. As a punishment, he dealt with a curse that threaded his fate with your father, making him fall with your father if he died. However..." Chuck said and took out a photo with burnt edges, a picture of Storm's parents and gave it to Storm. Storm stared at it and flips to see writing in a strange language yet he could read easily." Before your father was murdered, he used a passing spell, the one you see and used it..."_**

**_" To seal Dark...in me...why?" Storm said in shock, realizing that his father sealed a demon within his own son._** **_Lance comes by his side and puts a hand on his shoulder, Storm looks up at the captain." I know it's sounds scary, but Dark was befriended with Kenage. Though he may try and control you soon or later, he could be yours as well..." he muttered as a nurse comes in with a clipboard." Visiting hours are over. Say your last moments before leaving!" she said and walks out, everyone leaves to make Satan the last one. _**

**_The monkey looks at the black monkey, who stayed silent." By the way, You actually became a hero in the city. A cop in training defeats one of the powerful generals of the empire, you just freed a bunch people under Shin's control. In other words since it doesn't seem much, Its a big acomplishment you made in your age and I got to say that I'm proud of you..." he whispered and leaves, Storm was all alone._**_" He is right..." **Dark's voice whispered, the black monkey sees a ghostly figure at a seat near him.**" I'm quite surprise you made it this far. Of course, you had my help on that battle..." **The dark reflection replied as Storm sighed, looking at the photo." What Lance said...does that make us friends?" he asked in a quiet level, Dark crossed his arms as he began to fade.**_

_" For now, no. But we'll see...we'll see..." **his voice faded in a echo as Storm layed back on the bed, glanced at the picture before putting it in his pocket and went to sleep, wondering what could be out there in store for him?**_

* * *

Me:Epic chapter i must say, Dark makes a moment here and shows how he's the opposite like of Storm; he is truly violent. It reveals about Dark of who he is and Storm is a hero, but it's a big downer since he realized that he killed someone of his own kind. But we can't be sure if he's the only one left in his family for there's the epilogue chapter coming up after this, also a prologue for Darkest times.

Specter:Lemme guess, takes few months later when they learn about a parallel world, blah, blah, he finds out that I'm his parallel self and shit, blah, blah! Then he comes to my universe and tries to find and kill me!

Me:T_T yeah...but Epilogue coming after this chapter shows how he got there. The rest of the plot you mention of trying to kill you is in Darkest times. That story, just shows your side and you two never got along.

Storm:And I never will...even if we got in a random yaoi moment, I still hate you!

Specter; T_T I hate you too...

Storm:T3T grr...*both get in a fight*

Me:*drinkign tea* sigh...don't these two represent yin and yang together, Specter is yang and Storm is yin due to their fur and hair? Black and White do mix...or fail. No matter, review and see you on the epilogue!


	13. Epilogue

Me: It's the epilogue of The Past! I can't believe I'm actually down with this story cause I feel peppy on working on it's sequel! Back to point, Storm and ocs belong to me. Specter here, who is co-hosting, doesn't belong to me. He belongs to Sony...

Specter:T_T It's a long time since I been here due to that short moment of no co-hosting.*clears throat* Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_**Few months or so passed since Storm came back form the hospital and Shin's fate. Surprisly, Satan was right about Storm. Everyone in the city seem to treat the monkey differently with warm welcomes and no mockery. Heck, even the two kids who usual throw eggs at him on his walk to the police department didn't do anything, just admiration. The ones who don't seem fond of him were those same thugs who pick on him and abused Crystal. Storm would see them in the streets, they turn their backs and leave out of sight. **_

_**Here he is, walking to work as usual with a cup of coffee. The thing that was missing was sunny weather. It was cloudy for some unsual reason and he never heard any harsh weather for today and speeds things up. The black monkey gets in the police department and comes in the office surprised to find not only Crystal in the office, but Satan with Jasmine." Nice office you got here..." Jasmine commented as Storm looked at the blue monkey confused." What's wrong this time?"**_

_**" Well it's a mission and we asked Chuck if you and Crystal should investigate. It's something we never dealt with before..." he said as Storm sighed, tossed his coffee cup in the trash and followed the two generals back to the army camp.**_

_**They comes to a moniter as Lance comes by, two watches in his hand." We want you to investigate in a parallel world due to recent activity lately. We think it has to do the other side..." Satan explained as that made Storm's head spin, feeling excited yet shocked." A-another world? Related to here? How the hell is it that there's another world?" Crystal asked anxiously as Jasmine was checking in the files." Apperently, after our first ambush in Mount Flare, we manage to take what data was left after Kenage destoryed it. We tried decoding them so we can rescue Blossom on where ever she could have been transported. That's where you two come with the watches..." she said as Storm and Crystal took the watches, putting them on.  
" Not only that, we manage to find out that you two have parallel selfs..." Satan said, pressed a button and shows two monkeys. One was an albino that wore a suit with a red bow, a helmet with a bang covering his right eye. The other one was a pink female with blond hair, wore a pink dress and bow with white gloves." My parallel person looks girly!" Crystal pouted as Lance scratched his head." Well they are suppose to the pure opposite of you. In other words, they are evil and seem to likes the things you dislike," he explained as Storm stared at the albino's info, Specter was stated on the name tag. **_

_**The black monkey's eyes widen and gasped silently, a vision he sees. It looked as he encountered the albino, they clashed in a battle with lava, wolfs of darkness form the ground and endless nightmares. He shook the vision away and see the screen changes to a map." You ready?" Lance said as the two pressed a button and a bright light flashed.**_

_Somewhere..._

**_Storm wakes up, lying in the grass of what seemed to be in a forest, getting up and feeling dizzy." Whoa...that was some ride..." he muttered as buzzing came from his watch._**_" Storm, are you there?" **Satan's voice called out as Storm pressed a button to reply back." Yeah...clear as a crystal..." he replied, soon realized that Crystal wasn't with him.**_

_" I can hear you too! I think that dimesional traveling seperated us," **Crystal's voice replied as Storm sighed in relief." So where are we?" Storm asked.**" Don't know. You are in a location opposite to the camp while Crystal is in the city parallel to Hearth city..." **Satan explained as Storm greeted his thanks, turned the watch off and puts his hands on his waist, looking around. He then sees a pipo monkey walking along as he walks towards it. The monkey noticed him, a lightbulb on his head turned red and ran off, Storm freaked out." Wait!" he said and runs after it, losing it's trail and sighed.**_

_**" That helmet looked different from that snowball...Specter, was it?" he muttered, so far finding two monkeys, one who got frighten and ran off while the other one, it's lightbulb turned yellow." Uki...ukki uki?" it asked in monkey language, Storm looked rather surprised since in his world, monkeys can speak english since humans and monkeys get along. Apprently, he asked Storm why isn't he wearing a pipo helmet?" I don't wear one. I'm from another world close to here and monkeys don't wear helmets for any purpose..." he replied as the mokey's eyes widen in surprise.**" Yeah, telling a being that you're from another planet. That was real swell of you, Storm!" **Dark's voice muttered as Storm rolled his eyes and looked at the monkey." Give a message to this so called Specter and tell him that I'm coming after him!" he growled, shot a bolt that sent the monkey flying in the air.**_

_" Was that nesseary?"_

**_" No, but I'm guessing Specter might have something to do with these monkeys and we might find out soon enough...I hope..." he muttered, looking at the sky, wondering what is going to happen._**

* * *

Me: That's the end of his point of veiw for Darkest times, stopping on the point where Jimmy then comes out and tries catching Storm and fails. Of course, even if Jimmy gets the net on him, it won't transport him back to the lab.

Specter:Choppy, but was worth it.

Me:See ya later, review and bye! The sequel is coming soon...


End file.
